Chester Himes
Chester Bomar Himes nació el 29 de julio de 1909 en Jefferson City, Missouri, Estados Unidos de América y falleció el 12 de noviembre de 1984 en Moraira, Alicante (España). Fue un escritor afroamericano, conocido más que nada por sus novelas de serie negra, aunque también incursionó en otros géneros literarios. Biografía Hijo de una familia de clase media, Chester Himes creció en Missouri y Ohio. Sus padres fueron Joseph Sandy Himes y Estelle Bomar Himes. Estudió en un instituto de Cleveland (Ohio) y en la Universidad de Columbus, de donde fue expulsado en 1926 tras su detención por participar en un robo. Por aquel entonces su vida ya transcurría habitualmente en ambientes delictivos y del juego. En esa ocasión logró evitar que lo encarcelaran, pero, dos años después, ingresó en prisión por un robo a mano armada y recibió una condena de 20 años. Durante su encierro comenzó a escribir relatos cortos y a publicarlos en revistas. El primero apareció en 1934. Puesto en libertad en 1935, desempeña diversos oficios y sigue escribiendo hasta que en 1945 publica su primera novela, If He Hollers Let Him Go! (Si grita, déjalo ir), que se convierte en un gran éxito de ventas y le permite dedicarse a tiempo completo a la literatura. En 1953, siguiendo el ejemplo de otros escritores estadounidenses, como Ernest Hemingway, Himes empieza a pasar largas temporadas de su tiempo en Francia, en donde ya es un escritor medianamente conocido y con una alta popularidad. Esa situación se mantiene por algunos años, hasta que en 1956, aburrido del racismo imperante en su país, se instala permanentemente en París, en donde coincide con los también escritores afroamericanos Richard Wright y James Baldwin. En esa etapa comienza la serie de novelas de género negro policial que protagonizan los detectives de Harlem Ataúd Ed Johnson y Sepulturero Jones (Coffin Ed Johnson y Grave Digger Jones), que le haría famoso a nivel mundial y lo pondría a la altura de otros reconocidos autores del género, como Dashiell Hammett o Raymond Chandler. En 1969 Himes se trasladó a vivir a Moraira (Alicante, España), en donde falleció en 1984. Obra Aunque las novelas y relatos de Himes pertenecen a varios géneros, especialmente los policiales y los de denuncia política, todas tienen como factor común el tratamiento del problema racial en los Estados Unidos. Chester Himes escribió sobre los afroamericanos en general, especialmente en dos libros que tratan sobre las relaciones laborales y los logros de los negros americanos: Si grita, déjalo ir — que contiene muchos elementos autobiográficos— describe la lucha contra el racismo en Los Ángeles, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de un trabajador de los astilleros. Una cruzada en solitario es una obra más larga y su contenido encierra una temática bastante similar. Cast the First Stone (Tirar la primera piedra) se basa en su experiencia en la cárcel y fue su primera novela, pero se publicó con diez años de retraso, probablemente debido al tratamiento positivo que hace Himes del tema de la homosexualidad. La serie de novelas más popular de Himes fue la que presenta a los detectives Ataúd Ed Johnson y Sepulturero Jones, de la policía de Nueva York, que prestan servicios en el sector de Harlem. Las narraciones se desarrollan en un tono marcadamente sarcástico y con una visión fatalista de la vida en las calles del barrio negro. Los títulos más conocidos de la serie son: For Love of Imabelle (Por amor a Imabelle),, All Shot Up (Todos muertos), The Big Gold Dream (El gran sueño del oro), The Heat's On (Empieza el calor), Cotton Comes to Harlem (Algodón en Harlem), and Blind Man With A Pistol (Un ciego con una pistola). Todas las novelas pertenecientes a esa serie fueron escritas entre 1957 y 1969. Bibliografía Se han omitido los títulos en castellano en las obras de las que no hay constancia de traducción. Se incorporan algunas anotaciones sobre la serie negra más conocida del autor, la protagonizada por Coffin "Ataúd" Ed Johnson and Gravedigger "Sepulturero" Jones. *''If He Hollers Let Him Go'' (Si grita, déjalo ir), 1945. *''The Lonely Crusade'' (Una cruzada en solitario), 1947. *''Cast the First Stone'' (Tirar la primera piedra), 1953. *''The Third Generation'' (La tercera generación), 1954. *''The End of a Primitive'', 1955. *''For Love of Imabelle'', también llamada A Rage in Harlem (Por amor a Imabelle), 1957. 1ª novela de la serie. *''The Real Cool Killers'', 1959. 2ª novela. *''The Crazy Kill'', 1959. 3ª novela. Puede localizarse una edición en lengua catalana: Quin assassinat més bèstia, Ed. La Magrana, 1988. *''The Big Gold Dream'' (El gran sueño del oro), 1960. 4ª novela. *''All Shot up'' (Todos muertos), 1960. 5ª novela. *''Run Man Run'' (Corre, hombre), 1960. 6ª novela. En algunos artículos es frecuente encontrar esta obra al margen de la "serie de Harlem"http://www.math.buffalo.edu/~sww/HIMES/himes-coffingravedigger.html. Sin embargo, en la obra aparecen, aunque con un papel bastante secundario, los dos detectives. *''Pinktoes'', 1961. *''The Heat's on'' (Empieza el calor), 1966. 7ª novela. *''Cotton Comes to Harlem'' (Algodón en Harlem), 1965. 8ª novela *''Blind Man with a Pistol'' (Un ciego con una pistola), 1969. 9ª novela. *''The Quality of Hurt'', 1972. *''Black on Black'' (Negro sobre negro, relatos), 1973. *''My Life of Absurdity'', 1976. *''A Case of Rape'', 1980. *''The Collected Stories of Chester Himes'', 1990. *''Plan B'', 1993. Última novela de la serie de Harlem. Es una obra póstuma inacabada en la que estaba trabajando poco antes de morir. *''Yesterday Will Make You Cry'' (Por el pasado llorarás), 1998. Enlaces externos * en Wikipedia *Himes.htm La Gansterera, revista digital sobre novela negra *Biografía en inglés *Estudio en inglés sobre la obra de Himes *Página en inglés de los ''Amigos de Chester Himes Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Nacidos en 1900 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1984